Babysitting
by serialkiller13
Summary: What happens when all of the male avengers get stuck baby sitting plus a God of mischief and his GIRLFRIEND helping them! this can not end well. All the Male avengers and Loki. Suicide Squad verse. read my other stories or profile page to see what i'm talking about.
1. An Unexecpected Visitor Part 1

**Ok, so I want just sitting around why this Idea came to me, the male Avengers Babysitting. So I thought this would be funny. Tell me what you think.**

** *o*O*o***

Pepper Potts is a very busy woman. She ran Stark Industries as its CEO, and on occasion babysits Tony Stark. So when Natasha got them and Jane Foster a 3 Day weekend Spa passes she couldn't refuse….

"Ohmigosh you're the best Nat!" Pepper squealed.

"I know." Natasha said.

"So when do we go?" Jane asked.

"This Friday." Natasha said.

"This Friday but…" Pepper started.

"But what peps?" Natasha asked.

"I'm going to be babysitting my friend's kid while she and her husband go on a romantic getaway for the weekend; it's been awhile since they had the girl." Pepper said.

"Oh." Jane said.

"Wait I've got an idea…" Natasha said.

*o*O*o*

Clint Barton was a spy; he was prepared for anything and everything. But he wasn't prepared for what came out of his follow teammate's mouth….

"You want me, Tony, Thor, Steve, and Bruce to what?"

"To baby sit Pepper's niece for the weekend." Natasha said packing her suitcase Thursday afternoon to catch her fight to the Spa.

"Why?"

"Look you boys need to take some responsibility once in yours lives and do something for other people." Natasha said zipping up her bag.

At that moment Pepper walked in with a sleeping 5 year girl in her arms and laid her on the couch.

"Her name is Nikki." Pepper said "I told her thank uncle Tony and his friends would be taking care of her this weekend."

"Ok, Ok have you told Tony about this?" Clint asked.

"Nope, you are, Bye." Natasha said before her and Pepper ran to the elevator and shut the door.

*o*O*o*

When Clint explains the situation to Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor their expressions were comical. Tony was all for 'OH HELL NO I'M NOT HAVE A KID HERE'; Steve was just trying to calm Tony down; Bruce was just going to go with it; and Thor was glad he could babysit a kid. In the mist of all of it Nikki came into the room look for a second and started crying loudly. Nobody knew what to do. They were all scrambling around trying to get her to calm down, they did eventually get her to calm down and go back to sleep. In the mean time they had to figure something out…

"We can't take care of a kid alone we need help." Clint said.

"He's right." Steve said.

"Ok, then who here knows anybody other than Pepper, Jane or Natasha who can take care of a whiny two year old." Tony said.

"I do but you must swear to me you call son of Fury" Thor said.

"We Won't Thor, just call them." Tony said shaking Thor by the shoulders.

"Sir JARVIS call Loki's Midgardian device please." Thor said to the ceiling.

'_Calling Loki.' _Jarvis said.

Everybody looked at Thor as if he was crazy letting his bat shit crazy brother help him babysit a two year old kid. Then, the line click on the other end and Loki voice came through the ceiling…

"Hello? Thor?" Loki said.

"Brother!" Thor boomed "How are you fairing?"

"I'm fine Thor; I just got out of a meeting with the squad." Loki said "I'm about to come back to Asgard to visit you."

"No need brother I'm on Midgard." Thor said.

"Midgard? Ok you have just saved me some energy." Loki said "What are you doing?"

"Baby sitting, brother!" Thor said.

"Like plants or something?" Loki said confuse through the phone. Then Nikki started cooing a little about to wake up, when Loki said "Oh my Gods you have an actually baby there, Thor don't move I'll be right there." And he hung up.

"Is it me or did Loki sound concern for moment there?" Bruce said.

"If his actually concern, I want to see this." Tony said amused

Then all of a sudden a bright flash of green light and Loki was there in a very torn and bloody cat suit with cool goggles that could turn upward into catlike ears and belt with gadgets.

"Where's the kid!?" Loki said with worry mix concern in his voice.

The team was still gapping at his appearance, so Loki had to ask twice before Bruce pointed to the living room and Loki practically rushes in there to find the 5 year old watching T.V and eat a baggie of cheerios. The man sighs in relief and turn back to kitchen to a very disgruntle group of male Avengers. It Thor who speaks first…

"Brother…. What happen to you?" Thor asked uneasy.

"Suicide Squad mission." Loki said before collapsing into a chair.

"But you said it was a meeting, brother." Thor question.

"It was a debriefing after we topple a dictatorship." Loki said.

"Tell more…" Thor said.

"Later, Thor," Steve said.

"Yeah, I just want to know why you call your bat shit crazy little brother, who I might add is supposed to be on asgard rotting in a prison cell." Clint said.

"You didn't tell them didn't you?" Loki said.

"Well…I...um…no." Thor said.

"Tell us what?" Steve said.

"I died." Loki said bluntly.

"That's impossible you right there." Tony said.

"I died," Loki said again "And I was resurrected by and organization called the night sisters and they put me in a group called Suicide Squad because of my new ability and my old advance talents."

"Why would they resurrect you after you were executed?" Steve said.

Loki looks at him dead in the eye and said "The Asgardians didn't execute me, they tortured me."

"Oh." Steve said.

"Yes, Asgard was done with me so they decided to keep me on Asgard and I was picking up my studies and all when I was murder one night," Loki said "They drowned me to death."

Everybody was silence and listening nobody dares to interrupt, so Loki continued "I was resurrected and given a new power and I used it to save Asgard and take down my killer… I went to the night sister's, trained, went on missions, meet new people, and made new friends," Loki paused for a second.

"So, I'm sorry agent Barton if that wasn't enough for you," Loki said "Now, if you will excuse me I need to call Sapphire, I owe her and explanation of why I disappear without a warning."

And walks outside to the landing pad and pulls out a touch screen phone and starts taping on it.

*o*O*o*

Meanwhile on the inside everybody was staring at Thor who was look down trying to avoid everybody's gazes. It was Bruce who spoke first…

"So… you didn't think to tell us this." Bruce said.

"I didn't think I have to," Thor said "It wasn't my story to tell."

"Ok, I know I'm not the best of people right now but nobody, not even your brother deserves torture." Clint said feeling disappointed in himself right now.

Then Loki walks back inside still in his torn cat suit and says "Do you have a place I can change?"

"Yeah sure, JARVIS." Tony said.

'_Yes, sir.'_

"Please show Loki to the guest bedroom." Tony said.

'_yes, sir.'_

And Loki walked of in the direction JARVIS had put lights on. While the others stayed behind trying to process what was going on. Then all of a sudden a phone was ringing it wasn't anybody's in the current room it was Loki's he left it on the table. So Tony picks it up and answers it ignoring the protest of everybody else…

"Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this? Loki?"

"No, this is Tony."

"Ok, Tony can I please speak to my boyfriend Loki."

"He went in to the bath….. Whoa wait boyfriend?"

Everybody was immediately telling him to put it on speaker phone, which he did…

"Yes, my boyfriend Loki, you know the insanely hot tall dark hair green eyed dude who owes this phone."

"Um… yeah he went to the bathroom, so um… who am I speaking to?"

"Sapphire, his girlfriend."

"Ok, Sapphire he should…"

"You know what screw it, I'm coming there."

Then the other line clicks….

"What did we just do?" Steve said.

"I believe we are going to meet Loki's girlfriend." Clint said with grin on his face.

*o*O*o*

**Cliffhanger I'm so evil, I get it from you guy so what do you think? Review please. Chapter 2 or rewrite It to be a one shot.**

**Luv,**

**Serilkiller13 **


	2. An Unexecpected Visitor Part 2

**So I decide to continue with chapter two. Happy reading.**

** *o*O*o***

"Loki has a girlfriend." Tony said still in shock.

"And she is coming here." Clint said still grinning.

"Don't try anything Clint," Bruce warned him.

"Oh, come on how could I not." Clint pouted.

Then there was a flash of black light and there stood a beautiful woman. Her skin complexion was black, her eyes were purple, her hair was jet black, she had a Bust that rival all of Tony's flings, and a booty big enough to make a call. Her nails were painted black, she had on black eye liner, and she had on black lip stick. She was wearing black laced up hiking boots that look deadly, tight leather pants, a black tank top, a black rose necklace, she had black purse with her, and she had a tattoo on her Left arm that had two S's in the center and was circled by infinity signs.

"Where's my boyfriend?" The girl asked.

The male Avengers were still looking at her and she was getting annoyed.

"Boyfriend? Hello? Are y'all retarded?" The girl asked. So Steve spoke up…

"Are you um… Sapphire?" Steve said.

"Yes, why are you guy gapping at me, have you not seen a woman before?" Sapphire said.

"We have but…um." Steve was trying to say.

"Look, we just think your very attractive, ok." Tony said smirking.

"I'd take that as a compliment if I was so annoyed right now." Sapphire said.

"Why?" Bruce said.

Then Loki came back into the kitchen and said "Hey did my phone ring because I thought I hear..." then he see his girlfriend standing in the middle of the room and said "Sapphire? What are you doing here?"

Then Sapphire starts yelling at him in a Latin (as JARVIS told them later.).

"Loki ubi fueris cubiculum non poteris voce quidam coepit de bello pectora quasi chrysolithus, quod habebat cum animo non habuerat dicam mihi!" She yells.

Then Loki responses back in the same language only calmer "Sapphire i got a vocatione Thor, et dixit erat babysitting."

"sic!" Sapphire shouts back.

"Cum esset stultus fiduciam pellentesque sapphirus, nedum ceterorum." Loki makes a gesture to the Avengers.

"Credere vix tueri Loki tu scilicet pellentesque non crederem." Sapphire said in a calmer voice.

"Bene est comedere et V annorum in illo loco cheerios vigilo TV placuit, opus hoc propter eam." Loki said back.

"Ok, Loki fine." Sapphire said in English "But let me bring you your tablet I case you get a job on Midgard to do."

"And can you bring my backpack and duffel bag please." Loki said smiling.

"Sure I'll have Harley bring your stuff over," Sapphire said and added "I'm staying too, so I can monitor your…. Levels."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Loki said.

"I'm going to call her talk to your friends." Sapphire said walking away.

Then Loki shouts "You did read and/or break their minds did you?"

And Sapphire called back "What you think?"

Loki just chuckles to himself and sits down to the Avengers who just happen to be in shock and confused…

"Brother, she is a fine woman." Thor booms grinning "You must show her to mother sometime."

"I will." Loki says and muttered under his breath "Eventually."

"Ok, you know what elephant in the room I just going to say it," Bruce says "Loki how did you get a super-hot bootylicious girlfriend like that."

"Bruce!" Steve and Clint gasp, they have never heard Bruce talk like that. Tony looks a little proud before saying "Thank you for asking!"

"Sapphire and I are a part of Suicide Squad, she the Leader and I'm second in command. One day it just clicks and we're together now." Loki said.

"Dude I can't believe you tap that." Tony said.

"Believe it." Loki replies smirking.

*o*O*o*

Then there's a black flash again and then there is a tall blond woman with blue eyes standing in the middle of the room. And Loki says "Hi, Harley."

Harley smiles and says "Hi, puddin'! How are you? I missed you in fact we all did are you eating well how long has it been since you last eating and I'm I rambling again I'm so sorry but I just worry I wouldn't see you again." And throws herself at Loki hugging him tightly.

Loki returns the hug and says "Hey, I'm fine see," he turns around for effect before continuing "So, did you bring our stuff?"

"Right here puddin'" Harley says tossing him some bags. Then she says "You better come back soon puddin' or else I'm going to take up baking again and we all know how that ended."

"Don't remind me," Loki says shuddering "I still have nightmares from that."

"Harley there you are I knew you would come soon." Sapphire said step from around the corner and Sapphire hugs her. Then eye's Loki strangely before nodding to the Avengers…

"Oh, where are my manners everybody this is Doctor Harleen Frances Quinzel, or as we like to call her…" Loki's cut off by Harley saying…

"Harley Quinn, please to meet cha." Harley said.

"Harley Quinn?" Steve said.

"Wait, like the Harlequin court jester?" Tony asks.

"Right o' roonee puddin'" Harley said.

"So, Harley did you go to Ivy?" Sapphire asked her.

"Wait, you asked her to go to Poison's place? Why did you go before you got here you were right by it?" Loki said.

"WHOA, wait!" Clint said making a stopping gesture "Who's Poison?"

"Her name is Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley but she goes by her ails Poison Ivy." Loki explained.

"Yes, I asked her to go to Ivy for your medicine, I would have gotten it myself but you flash out of the room without telling anybody." Sapphire said.

"Right." Loki said.

"Oh and also I went to kitty Kats house and got you a new belt, suit, and goggles, Loki." Harley said holding up a black briefcase.

"You set her to Selina's?" Sapphire asked Loki.

"No, I didn't send her to Kyle's house." Loki said eyeing Harley.

"Who's Selina?" Bruce asked.

"Selina Kyle is an operative and consults out of Suicide Squad." Sapphire explained.

"We call her Catwoman, because she was an expert jewel thief and her nickname was Catwoman," Loki said.

"And because she makes really great suits." Sapphire added.

"Yes, I went to Selina's because I saw how Loki looked after today's mission and I saw the footage." Harley said "I mean seriously dude nobody can get roundhouse in the stomach, set of 13 landmines, takes a grenade to the face twice, scale a 1,451 foot skyscraper, and jump out of it while it explodes with a ruthless dictator hell bent on causing war and not take any damage to yourself or your suit."

The Avengers reactions were comical, Tony, Clint, and Steve were shocked, and Bruce and Thor we're amazed that Loki could do that. Harley just shrugged, turned to Loki and said "Plus, I saw the way you looked in debriefing, you looked like somebody dragged you through hell and back."

"I've been through hell and back Harley," Loki said "I took a grenade to the face dude."

"Twice." Sapphire added.

"Well, anyway I got to go it Athena's turn to cook and I'll be damn if we have Pizza." Harley says flash out to where she came from.

*o*O*o*

"Ok so I asked Nikki if she wanted to eat but she said she wanted to go to bed." Loki said coming from the Living room.

In all of the drama that transpired they forgot about the 5 year old in the living room, who was thankfully still watching T.V. After that Loki turn on responsible person mood and play with her and kept her entertained for 5 hours, while Sapphire was cooking dinner. The Avengers just watch what they we're doing the whole, most Loki they were watching, they didn't want him to blow up the kid if she did something wrong. Then she got tried and Loki carried her to the guess bedroom.

"Its fine," Sapphire said "Help me coat the chicken will you."

"Sure." Loki said walk out but was stopped by Sapphire saying "Not you Loki, I meant one of them." She said pointing to the male Avengers.

"What why us?" Steve asked confused.

Then Sapphire turned around and said in a way that scared all of them (Thor including.) "You idiots have been on your lazy ass all day while Loki and I did everything for you; now all of you will get your superhero asses up set the table, clean the living room, and help me prepare the food. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

All the Avengers nodded and Sapphire shouted "THEN GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!" and snap her fingers rapidly and everybody when to their stations and Sapphire turn back to Loki and said "Go unpack, check your tablet, and wash up if my math is correct we'll be ready in 5 minutes."

"You're the greatest." Loki said walking off.

*o*O*o*

Everybody was seated at the dinner table 5 minutes later, eating fried chicken, biscuits, with Macaroni and cheese.

"Sapphire this is delicious," Steve said.

"Thank you Steve." Sapphire said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Steve asked confused.

"I read your mind and memories," Sapphire said.

Steve blanched, so Sapphire said "Don't worry it's an involuntary reflex of my mind, so times I can't help it."

"Ok, what am I thinking right now?" Thor asked.

Sapphire looks him dead in the eye and said "You think I'm lying, so how about we talk about your deepest darkest thoughts Thor, like how many times you thought about killing Loki."

Thor choke on his water before saying "I…never…."

"You may have not have but your subconscious has," Sapphire said darkly "You might not be smart but your subconscious is the primary source of your emotions Thor, so the next time you question my ability I will enter your mind and tear you apart piece by piece til you go mad, do you understand me?"

Thor nodded and went back to eating, while everybody was staring at Sapphire who returns their gazes. So Loki said "So you'll want to see the footage of today's mission?"

"Yeah, I want to see if what Harley said was true." Clint said.

Then Sapphire looks at him and was about to say something before Loki sent her a telepathic message and she turn away. Loki pulls up the footage and everybody stares at the Screen….

*o*O*o*

Loki is scouting the area for any stay captives that did go with the group.

"Man, I hope everybody's out before this places goes sky high." Loki says through the comm lines.

"I got everybody evacuated, Loki," An unfamiliar voice said "You, Harley, Athena, Diamond, and Sapphire can go in now."

"Thanks, Topaz," Loki said before closing her line and open ups the only line to connect him to the others "Suicide Squad is clear, I repeat Suicide Squad is clear." Loki said before moving forward.

"I got a vintage point Loki," Another woman says "I can see you and everybody else."

"Ok, everybody Athena's in position." Loki said "Is Diamond mad yet?"

"Nope, give me a second." The girl named Diamond said. Then a woman with a mix of hulk like roar split through the air.

"Looks like Diamond's inner demon is out." Harley says.

"I know I heard." Loki said.

"Ok, I see you and Harley." Sapphire said "Loki if you would please."

"Sure," Loki walks in to the center of the town square and shouted "SUICIDE SQUAD ASSEMBLE!"

Then, Sapphire comes out of nowhere with her eyes glowing black and the palm of her hand engulfed in it, Harley cartwheels to Loki's left and is wearing a black and red Harlequin court jester outfit she has white paint all over her face, is wearing an eye mask and has on black lipstick, The one named Athena Drops from her vintage point and notches an arrow, Diamond comes down her eyes are red she has horns on her head, a pair of wings on her back and has very sharp nails, And Loki grabs the whip on his belt and swings it in the air before it makes a loud '_CRACK'_ and all of suicide squad is assembled.

Then out of nowhere men start attacking and the team quickly is caught in battled. Sapphire shooting black stuff out of her hands, Harley using her acrobatic skill with the help of knives and a huge mallet, Diamond is acting just like the hulk, Athena went back to her point and starts shooting enemies from up top, and Loki was cracking his whip and his catlike ability to take his enemies down. Then one guy said to him "Hey sweetheart you might be a dude but why don't you try those hand on me."

"Yes lets." Loki said before pinning the man's wrist together and doing a very high cartwheel, snapping the man's wrists in midair before landing on his feet. The man howled in pain and Loki punch him unconscious, then Athena yelled in to the comm "Loki on your 6!"

Loki turns around and saw a man his height right behind him, before he could do anything he's roundhouse in the stomach and falls on his back. Loki's is physically alright but his belt buckle isn't, but he can't worry about that now, before the man can strike again, Loki wraps his legs around the man's neck and twists his body snapping the other man's neck. Then before he can regain his footing Sapphire shouts "GRENADE!" and a grenade lands right in front of Loki's face.

"Damn." Loki said before shielding his face for the oncoming explosion. He's blasted a good forty feet away but he gets back up dust himself off join the fight again. The next time he hears grenade, it land at his foot the only thing he manages to get out is "AWW SHIT!" before he is blast 50 feet away from battle. As soon as he dusts himself off Athena voice came through the comm lines….

"Loki can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Athena."

"Listen to me carefully you're the nearest to the dictators balcony, I need to scale the building and grab him so we can get this over with."

"Ok, on it." Loki says running straight to the building.

"Wait Loki watch out for…" Then Loki hears a click and 2 landmines explode from his left and right.

"….landmines."

"Thanks for the update." Loki says sarcastically "Anyway around this."

"I don't know even if we find a way it may take a while." Athena said.

"Then screw it," Loki said "I running straight through, protect your sisters I'm going in."

Loki cuts of the line and runs with in human and asgardian speed straight ahead, when he makes it to the building he climbs faster than any asgardian and reaches the top in 2 minutes and 5 seconds. Then he searches for the dictator who is pouring gasoline on the floor and about to set off explosives. So Loki grabs him by the collar and just as the man sets the explosives off, Loki jumps off the balcony and is free falling to the ground at an alarming speed. But then he cracks his whip and swing safely on the ground with the dictator who passes out as soon as he hit the ground.

"Loki are you alright." Harley says walking up to him.

"I more that alright," Loki says "I'm pumped from that free fall."

"That's good to hear," Sapphire said "Now come on lets go home, we need to debrief and have oracle save the mission and the footage."

"You over work Barbra to much after these." Athena said dropping down from the roof she was on.

*o*O*o*

Everybody at Avengers tower jaws are gapping open after what they saw on the video footage….

"Neither man nor asgardian could survive that." Thor said.

"Wow, that was something." Bruce said and Steve nodded.

"How… what… who..whaaaa…." Clint said.

"What Clint here means to said is," Tony pauses for effect "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL BREATHING RIGHT NOW!?"

"I'm Loki, I do what I want." Loki says before going to bed.

"Yeah I'm going to bed to don't wait up for me." Sapphire said "Oh and wash the dish and put them away."

The 5 Avengers just stare at each other for a moment before washing the dishes and go to bed.

'_I need a copy of that video to show Natasha and Fury and probably all of shield.' _Tony thinks before falling asleep.

*o*O*o*

**Chapter two people love it, let me know. Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiler13**


	3. A Very Awkward Sparring Session

**Ok, chapter 3 people, I might have a little too much fun with this. So on with the story.**

** *o*O*o***

The next morning Clint came down stairs to find Sapphire making breakfast. '_Time to put on the charm and make my move.'_ Clint thought as he snuck into the kitchen quietly.

"Agent Barton, like Loki nobody can sneak up on me." Sapphire says and flips her bacon.

"Wow, like Tasha." Clint said.

"So, do you guys have a training room?" Sapphire asked.

"We do, why?" Clint asked.

"Loki needs to resume his training." Sapphire said.

"Training?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow.

"He may fight with us and be a Suicide Squad member, but we all train, we work together and we rile on each other." Sapphire said.

"Oh ok," Clint said then added in a husky voice "Maybe we could train together, alone."

"Oh really Clint," Sapphire said turning around "Well, maybe later or after breakfast."

"I'd like that." Clint said turning to keep a poker face.

"Ok, so be a good boy and set the table." Sapphire says handing him the dishes before grabbing a pot with a metal spoon.

"What are you going to do with those?" Clint asked.

"Waking everybody up," Sapphire said "JARVIS."

_'Yes miss Harper.'_

"Don't warn anybody I'm coming." Sapphire said.

'_Yes ma'am'_

*o*O*o*

Everybody in Stark Tower got a rude awaking this morning from the god of mischief's girlfriend….

"ALL RIGHT YOU LAZY BITCHES GET UP TIME TO EAT," Sapphire yelled banging on a pot "CLINT'S DOWN STAIR SETTING THE TABLE, BY THE TIME HIS DONE I EXPECT EVERYBODY DOWN STAIRS!"

Then 3 of the 5 male Avengers burst from their rooms running down stairs pass Sapphire.

'_Where is Thor?' _Sapphire thought and went into his room, To find him snoring peacefully in deep sleep.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sapphire mumbled before Banging the pot right in his ear yelling "THOR GET YOU ASGRADIAN ASS UP ITS BREAKFAST TIME!"

"Go away wench." Thor said.

"I'm sorry what did you call me?" Sapphire said in a dangerously low tone.

"Go away wench or are you stupid too." Thor said turning over.

"Oh hell naw..." Were the last words that were heard before Sapphire slam the door shut.

*o*O*o*

Tony, Bruce, Steve, Loki, and Clint were waiting for Thor to come down stairs when Nikki walked up to Loki and hugged him and said in her 5 year old voice "Morning Mr. Loki."

"Good morning, Nikki," He said pick her up and putting her in his lap "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Nikki yawned before saying "Hi Uncle Tony."

Before Tony could said anything Thor came down stair and sat at the table and everybody was looking at him. He was sporting a black eye a busted lip and 4 new bruises on his face shaped like a fist…

"Hi Mr. Thor." Nikki said not at all shocked at how Thor looked.

"Good Morning fair maiden Nikki." Thor said revealing he was missing his two front teeth.

"Thor, buddy what happen to you?" Tony said.

Then Sapphire came up behind him and said in a dangerous tone "Yes, Thor what happened to your face."

"I um… got hit by a door." Thor said.

"And why did the door hit you." Sapphire said.

"Because I called the door a wench." Thor said.

"Ok, is this door strong?" Steve asked.

"Very." Thor said.

"Now he knows what doors are capable of when insult and not treated with respect." Sapphire said sitting down next to Loki.

Then everybody ate quietly eyeing Thor and Sapphire, and then Sapphire spoke to Loki all of a sudden…

"Hand to Hand combat, after you get done, get in your sparring clothes and meet me in the training faculty here." Sapphire said before walking off to her and Loki's room.

Then Loki got done and before he could stand up he looked straight ahead and then look at everybody and said "Sapphire wants to know if you can join us today for sparring."

"We would love to." Tony said, and when Loki left with Nikki everybody looked at him.

"Are you crazy Tony?" Steve said "Did you not see what happen to Thor's face!?"

"I saw, and come on guys this will probably be a nice experience for all of us." Tony said.

"And I think she's coming on to me." Clint said grinning.

"Dude, Loki's gonna kick your ass to kingdom come if you steal and/or sleep with his girlfriend." Bruce said.

"And what about Lady Natasha." Thor said whose face was completely heal and had his teeth back thanks to Loki.

"Who cares dude," Clint said "I would have the ultimate bragging rights if I screw her."

"I can't argue with that logic." Tony said "Just don't come crying to us when Loki comes after you."

Then Loki came back in the kitchen wearing a black tank top, thin black sweat pants, and black laced up hiking boots. Everybody was staring at him for a while before he said "Are you guys coming or what?"

Then everybody went to get into some appropriate clothing before rushing down stairs to the training room.

*o*O*o*

When they got there Sapphire and Loki were stretching and warming themselves up…

"Ok, so do you guys want to watch in the beginning then join or something?" Sapphire said look at them dress the same as Loki.

"Yeah, sure," Steve said "We might as well observe you two first before we taking you guys on."

"Ok, then." Loki said cracking his neck. Sapphire was doing the same only with her fingers and back. Then she turns around to Loki and said "When you're ready."

Then Loki's leg kicks up only to be blocked by Sapphire, then he tries to land a punch only to be blocked again, so he takes that moment to jump up and kicks her in the chest, Sapphire stumbles backwards but regains her footing and punches Loki in the stomach and flips him over her head, Loki rolls and stands back up and takes a fighting stance before coming at her again only to have Sapphire catch him and draw him to her and said "Your forcing it Loki don't."

Then Loki breaks free of her grasp and flips her on her back before saying "I'm not, your just really good at blocking." Sapphire pushes off her hands and stands up and takes a fighting stance, and tries to punch Loki but he ducks and stick a leg out drawing her into a split before he swiftly kicks her in the face, Sapphire is caught off guard for a moment before she catches Loki's other leg and pulls him to the ground, Loki falls on his back and Sapphire straddles his hips and says "I win."

"Yes, you do." Loki said putting up his hand as a sign of defeat, before grabbing Sapphire's to pull himself up.

"So, who's next?" Sapphire said to the gawking Avengers.

"I will go up against my brother." Thor said.

"Sure thing, Thor." Loki said taking a fighting stance as Thor got on the mat. Then the match began.

Thor came at Loki with a fist, but Loki caught it with his legs and Twirled in midair slamming Thor in to the mat before arching his back pushing off his hand and standing back up before saying "Come on brother I haven't known you to give up that easily, even with Lady Sif."

Then Thor was on his feet again and tried to punch him, but Loki did a backbend and kicks his legs up flip Thor over his head and Thor goes over flat on his face, Thor gets up just as Loki twirled around and lands a kick in the face, Thor blinks and tries to hit Loki again but does a front flip and pushes Thor to the ground, Thor gets back up quickly other to see both of Loki's feet on his chest pushing him backward and Thor falls to the ground and Loki is hovering over him.

"I win." Loki said grinning "I defeated the mighty Thor."

"You sure did brother." Thor taking Loki's hand and walks back over to his friends.

"So who's getting there ass whopping next?" Sapphire said grinning.

"I made a terrible mistake." Tony said.

"Yes," Bruce says "Yes, you did."

*o*O*o*

They spar for a while taking turns going up against Sapphire and Loki, who win each time. Then the stop to catch their breaths…

"Brother, I have never known you to win against me or anyone in sparring," Thor said sporting new bruises from Loki and Sapphire alike.

"I've changed, Thor," Loki said "A lot."

"Well I'm going to make lunch," Sapphire said "Loki check your tablet before you came back and shower, too."

"Ok," Loki says before walking off.

"I'm making sandwiches and you're going to eat what I make you understand." Sapphire said.

Everybody nodded before Sapphire walked up stairs, and then they stared chatting…

"That was brutally," Tony said "I'm NEVER sparring with those two ever again."

"It wasn't that bad." Bruce said trying to lighten the mood.

"Not that bad, Bruce!" Steve said nearly shouting it.

"Dude, Thor has bruises on him, BRUISES BRUCE!" Steve yelled "The man's a DEMI-GOD, in every battle we have ever been in the man has only had a scratch or something!"

"After 2 and a half hour of sparring with Sapphire and Loki the man has BRUSIES!" Clint said trying to help "TELL ME YOU DON'T SEE THE DIFFERENECE IN THERE!"

"Wait, what about you epic quest to get the ultimate bragging rights." Bruce said.

"The woman was using telepathy to talk to me while we were together," Clint said.

"Do I want to know what she said to you in there?" Tony said.

"Let's just say I'm not tapping that, EVER!" Clint said rubbing his arm.

Then everybody walk into the kitchen to find Sapphire Talking to Loki about something and Loki showing her something on his tablet screen…

"Are you sure this is right or this can't be a coincident?" Sapphire said.

"I asked Barbra she said this is the job." Loki said.

"You do realize if you go through with this both Jacquelyn and Rough-cut will have your head." Sapphire said.

"Not if they don't know it was me." Loki said smirking.

"What's going on here?" Steve asked.

"Loki's mission." Sapphire said.

"Is this Suicide quad related?" Tony asked.

"It's Suicide Squad and yes." Loki said.

"Can you tell us what you're doing or is that classified." Bruce said.

"Sure," Loki said "It's a simple breaking, entering, and retrieving."

"It's not that simple, Loki." Sapphire said looking him dead in the eye.

"It's nothing I've done before." Loki said.

"This is Jacquelyn and Rough-cut we're talking about Loki," Sapphire said "You don't mess with them."

"Who is this Jacquelyn and Rough-cut?" Thor asked.

"Jacquelyn and Rough-cut are the baddest inter-dimensional criminals in the universes." Sapphire explained "To you on earth there just drug-dealers and/or mobsters."

"I have to steal a couple of bags of diamonds and bring them to Barbra," Loki explains "It's not that serious."

"It's serious if you mess with their money," Sapphire said "Those two will have your head on a pike if you go through with this."

"They're smuggle the shipment tonight, I'll go and come straight back here." Loki said.

"How can we help?" Clint said.

Sapphire and Loki gave him a funny look before Tony said "You guys just said their as Dangerous as fuck, and even though you may be extremely skilled you can't go it alone."

Sapphire and Loki look at each other for a moment before Loki says "We leave at midnight."

And packs up his stuff and goes and gets dress. Sapphire says "Your BLT's are on the counter and I'm going to send Nikki to bed early." And gets up and follows Loki. The other Avengers look at each other before suiting up and meeting Loki and Sapphire on the landing pad.

*o*O*o*

When they saw Sapphire they were all trying not to drool. She was wearing black knee high heeled boots, black leather pants that hugged her hips, a tight black tank top, she had black leather gloves on, a mask that covered the upper portion of her face, and she was wearing black lipstick, black eye liner, and had a head band to keep her hair back. Then all of a sudden she pulled out her necklace with the rose in the middle and snaps it on, and then her eyes glow black for a second and so do her hands then she's back to her normal self….

"Boys close your mouths unless you want my fist in them." Sapphire said to them and immediately they were holding each other's jaws up. Then Loki came down stairs and their mouths were open all over again. Loki was in his black cat suit with the goggle like ears, he had on a new belt with gadgets, his whip and a weird looking gun, and he has on black military boots that resemble hiking boots with 4 different knives in the boots sides, and has on the same mask like Sapphire covering the upper part of his face. He and Sapphire looked like spies going to war, and then Loki snapped his fingers in front of their faces and says "Hello? Guys I know I'm irresistible but still."

"He's right we need to get moving," Steve said in his captain voice trying not to stare at Loki and Sapphire.

"Ok, everybody in the Quinjet." Clint said and everybody started walking towards the jet except for Tony, Thor, Loki, and Sapphire. Tony and Thor they understand but Sapphire and Loki start walking away from the jet….

"Um… aren't you two getting in the jet?" Steve asked.

"I usually take my motorcycle but it back at HQ, so I'm going to run there with you guys." Loki said.

"Yeah, and I can fly." Sapphire said floating off the landing pad.

"Wait, you're going run with us?" Bruce said confused to Loki who was putting in earphones and scrolling down a playlist on his phone.

"Yes, he is," Sapphire said hovering above their heads "He going to be using his other ability to get there with us."

"Ok, I'm ready," Loki said then ran towards the edge and jump of the building. Everybody ran to the edge to see Loki walking across a roof ledge before he looked back up and said "Are you coming or what."

Then Tony started his Iron Man suit, Thor started to swing his hammer, Clint, Steve, and Bruce ran to start up the Quinjet, and Sapphire started glowing a little. Then everybody was about to take off when Sapphire stops them and says "We got to wait for Loki to give the signal for us to take off."

So everybody starts looking at Loki who's walking across the rooftop, then he grabs the whip off his belt swings it once then cracks it and Sapphire shouts "GO, GO, GO!"

And everybody takes off, Sapphire, Thor, and Tony are flying over Loki who's jumping and moving like a cat on rooftops. Clint, Steve, and Bruce are watching Loki from the Quinjet with their jaws dropped.

"That much flexibility should be illegal in all of the 50 states, the nine realms, and bedrooms everywhere." Clint said.

"Jealous much." Tony said over the comm lines.

"Extremely." Steve said.

*o*O*o*

In the end when they got back to the Tower nobody could believe what then saw….

"You beat up 60 heavily armed men for a duffel bag full of Diamonds getting smuggled out the country and/or the universe." Tony still in disbelief after what he saw.

"Yep," Loki said setting the duffel bag on the table.

"Brother, I have never seen you fight like that before." Thor said with a mixture of shock and proud in his voice.

"Believe it," Sapphire said "I'm going to bed, bring the diamonds with you."

"Coming," Loki said hefting the bag over his shoulder once again before following Sapphire.

The 5 Avengers looked at each other and went to their rooms and drifted off to sleep.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, so I'm thinking this is going to be 5 chapters plus an epilogue keeps reading and reviewing. And check out some of my other work it really good.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	4. Gymnastics and Blood

**Ok so we are getting closer to the end people, please review. It's my second breakfast, i decide to make it a little gymnastic in there and i had to Google most of it, So on with the story.**

** *o*O*o***

The next day Tony decided to take Nikki to the park with him and play on the playground for a bit, Loki was a bit worried at first but Sapphire suggested Bruce go with him and Loki agreed. So Clint and Thor decided to play video games (even though Clint had to explain to Thor how to play the game and how to use the controller) Sapphire stay in the room with them typing something on her laptop, Steve didn't know what to do with himself so he went downstairs to the training faculty to break more punching bags.

*o*O*o*

When Steve got down stairs he didn't expect to see Loki doing gymnastics course in there. At the moment he was on the high bar spinning, then he notice Steve and smiled and beckons him over….

"Hello Captain, come to let off a little steam?" Loki asked.

"Yeah something like that," Steve replies "So…um…gymnastics…"

"Yes?" Loki said dropping down "What about it?"

"What type do you do?" Steve asked not wanting to offend the demi-god.

"All of them." Loki said.

"There are types?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Loki said "You just asked that."

"I know but I didn't there was more than one form of gymnastics." Steve said.

"There are 6 types of gymnastics," Loki explains "Trampolining, Team Gym, tumbling, rhythmic gymnastics, aerobic gymnastics and acrobatic gymnastics; I tend to use all of them in battle."

"Can you show me some moves?" Steve asks.

Loki smiles and says "Sure, follow me to the mat."

Steve follows him to the mat and sits down while to demi god stands in position on the mat.

"Ok so I'm going to point out some moves that I do so you won't get confused," Loki said and Steve nodded.

"I'm going to do Trampolining first, ok." Loki says and Steve nods once again.

Then Loki starts jumping then does and Pike….

"That was a pike."

Then he does a straddle….

"That was a straddle."

Lastly he does a tucked….

"And that was a tuck."

"That was great," Steve said in awe.

"Now let do some tumbling," Loki said before pulling Steve to a flat mat and sitting him down.

"Now watch me," Loki says and does, Punch fronts, Back tucks, Back handsprings, Cartwheels, Roundoffs, Roundoff back handsprings, LayoutsFront, FullsDouble ,FullStanding, FullsBarani, Whip, Double backs, Aerial all in one go….

"What I just did was Punch fronts, Back tucks, Back handsprings, Cartwheels, Roundoffs, Roundoff back handsprings, LayoutsFront, FullsDouble, FullStanding, FullsBarani, Whip, Double backs, and an Aerial." Loki said.

"Wow," Steve said with his eyes wide.

"Now rhythmic gymnastics," Loki said.

"Don't we need some music for that," Steve said.

"Yes," Loki said before loading up his iPod on the speak dock and putting on a classical song. Then he grabs a black ribbon and said "Rhythmic gymnastics combines elements of ballet, gymnastics, dance, and apparatus manipulation, so I'm going to dance a little."

Then he starts and Steve is watch inventively, he watches the movements Loki's body makes with the ribbon, when the song end and Loki stops Steve can't help but clap for the demi-god and Loki says "Save your applause til the end, now I'll show you aerobic gymnastics."

Then did some basic dynamic moves, strength, flexibility, co-ordination and musicality in a routine and Steve stared in awe before Loki said "And finally acrobatic gymnastics."

Then Loki walk over to the balance beam and did some basic Balance moves, next he did some Dynamic moves which involve spring, flight, and landing, finally he did a Combined he did a diversity of skills and add his own personal flair. When he got done he said sitting on the beam "Now you may clap."

As Steve started clapping he heard 6 sets of other hands when he looked behind him there stood Thor, Clint, Tony, Bruce, Sapphire, and Nikki. The male Avengers jaws were hanging open but the two girls smiled as if it was the most normal thing in the world seeing Loki doing gymnastics. Loki didn't seem to notice everybody behind Steve and looked as surprised as Steve did and started blushing a little. Then Steve asked "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since Loki started," Clint said.

"Well, did you enjoy the show?" Loki said.

"I did." Sapphire said "At least you're exercising again, and I see your flexible hasn't been effected."

"Mr. Loki can you teach me how to do that?" Nikki said jumping up and down still clapping.

"Maybe later Nikki," Loki said climbing down from the beam and swayed dangerous before regaining balance.

"You ok?" Clint said noticing.

"I'm fine." Loki said but looked a little paler than usually.

"Ok, well Nikki it's time for your nap, so do you want to eat lunch first or later?" Sapphire asked the 5 year old.

"I'll have it later," She yawned.

"Bruce please takes Nikki to her room please." Sapphire said.

"Sure." Bruce said before lifting her up and walking up stairs.

*o*O*o*

Everybody was in the living room enjoying themselves that evening; Loki had put Nikki to bed at 9:30 so that he and Sapphire could go in the other room with the male Avengers. Everybody had a beer in hand and we're just talk about random stuff while the T.V played in the back round….

"So….that's how you guys met." Tony said.

"Pretty much." Sapphire said "It's amazing what 36 bottles of vodka can do."

"Ok, then," Clint said before taking a swig of his beer. Loki was busy on his laptop typing a report for Barbra.

"Hey Sapphire what was that equation again?" Loki asked from his side of the couch.

Sapphire said something in Latin and Loki type it in and said "Thank you."

And Sapphire went back to her conversation with Bruce and Tony, while Thor and Clint decide to play a video game…

"Hey, Loki you want…" Then Clint stops half way and says "Loki your nose!"

Loki looks up and says "What?"

Then Tony, Thor, Bruce, Steve, and Sapphire look to Loki and Clint said "Your nose is bleeding dude!"

"What!?" Loki says dabbing his nose, sure enough his nose was gush blood and it wasn't stopping. Then all of a sudden Loki coughs pretty harsh and blood starts coming out of the corner of his mouth as he coughs two more times, before his eyes roll back up in his head and he goes limp. Bruce springs in to action shaking the god before Sapphire says "Stop, you'll give him a seizure." Then she said "I'll be right back make sure he's still breathing Bruce." And runs to her and Loki's room. Bruce is doing what his told and makes sure Loki's breathing then the god wakes up and looks at Bruce who says "Hey are you ok?"

Loki opens his mouth to say something but instead he throws up blood on Tony's expensive carpet. Tony would be complain right now if this shit wasn't scary right now, then Loki throws up 3 more times with blood before going limp again, but this time his breathing is shallow, so Bruce yells "SAPPHIRE HE'S BREATHING IS GOING SHALLOW!"

Then Sapphire comes back in the room with a black case, she rolls it out and takes a syringe filled with some blue-ish liquid and stabs it into his arm. Then Loki starts breathing normally again and Sapphire lays him down on the couch and says "He threw up?"

Tony said "Yeah, blood like a lot of it."

"Lady Sapphire, what's wrong with my brother?" Thor asked.

"He has Nana poisoning in his blood," Sapphire explain.

"What's Nana?" Clint asked.

"The black energy I shoot out of my hands, my planet runs off of this magic and people adapt to it well but Loki is one of the rare few who can use it but it poisons his vein if he does." Sapphire said.

"Why doesn't it affect you?" Tony asked.

"Well, for one thing I grew up on the planet, I can adapt to it, and I'm part demon so…" Sapphire said.

"Ok," Tony said.

"Loki's around it all the time with us so he takes medicine to keep it from spreading to his major organs, mostly his heart. But he has a watch that beeps to tell him if there's a spike in his levels and he takes the pills immediately." Sapphire said "He left his watch back in my world; I forgot to tell Harley to pick it up."

"It's ok." Loki said waking up "I did think I needed it since I was coming here but I was wrong."

"Loki, don't scare me like that again!" Sapphire said kissing him on the lips "I know your levels were down lately but you need to wear it at all times, understand?"

"I understand," Loki said before bring her down for a kiss. Sapphire sighs and says "You know I love you but you can be and idiot sometimes."

"Yes, but I'm your idiot," Loki said "And I love you, too."

"Now come on let go get some sleep." Sapphire said walking away.

"Coming." Loki said follow he but pausing for a second to hug Thor and walk off.

The Avenger didn't know what to be shock about first, that Loki was sick, that Sapphire kissed him, or that Loki hugged Thor….

"This night just got too weird for sobriety." Tony said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Bruce asked him.

"Get wasted, go to bed and hope this was just some horrible dream." Tony said "All in favor say I."

"I" everybody in the room said in unison.

"Ok its settle let's get wasted." Tony said getting his good scotch.

*o*O*o*

The next morning the 5 male Avengers had a monstrous hang over and both Sapphire and Loki yelled at them for being drunk when there was a very influence kid in the house and banned them from drink until she left. That was fine for everybody but Tony, and to make sure he didn't touch a drink Sapphire and Loki use magic to make all of the alcohol in his house turn in to soda. Tony was not happy about that and swore to himself as soon as Nikki left he will never take drinking for granted ever again.

*o*O*o*

**Yeah so sick Loki, it was an idea from my original story so I decide to incorporate it in here. So did you guys like, I won't know unless y'all review.**

**Luv,**

**Seriallkiler13**


	5. The End Of An Uneventfully Weekend

**This is the end, hold your breath and count to ten feel the earth move and then feel my hear burst again…. Yeah can you guess where I got that from? Anyway Chapter 5, then the epilogue, did you enjoy the story? So on with the 2****nd**** from last chapter.**

** *o*O*o***

Bruce decide to go into the lab to let off a little steam, by steam it means mixing random chemicals and see what happens. But he didn't expect to see Sapphire in his lab mixing some and switching slides off the holographic computer….

"Um…Hello?" Bruce said.

"Hello Bruce," Sapphire said not looking up "Come to let off a little steam?"

"How did you know?" Bruce said.

"Involuntary mind reading, Bruce," Sapphire said pouring an orange substance in a beaker "I told you that before."

"Right," Bruce said shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Don't be nervous," Sapphire said finally looking at him "Would you like to see what I'm working on."

"Sure," Bruce said walking forward "What are working on?"

"Some random formula," Sapphire said "I do it in my spare time."

"It's not going to work, though." Bruce pointed out.

"Why?" Sapphire said raising an eyebrow at him.

"You need a reoccurring enzyme," Bruce said "Then the equation will work."

"Your right," Sapphire said looking over her work.

"But here's the problem," Bruce said "Reoccurring enzymes don't exist."

"Yeah they do," Sapphire said smiling "And I can get them right now."

"Really?" Bruce said.

"Yeah come on," Sapphire said laying out medical supplies.

"What are you going to do with those?" Bruce asked.

"Watch me," Sapphire said before closing her eyes and opening them again.

"What did you do?" Bruce said, and then Loki came down stairs trailed by Thor, Clint, Steve and Tony.

"You called." Loki said.

"Yeah, I need a reoccurring enzyme," Sapphire said "You know the drill."

Then Loki took off the light green shirt to reveal he had the same tattoo as Sapphire only over his left shoulder…

"That tattoo isn't that…" Clint started to say but was cut off by Sapphire saying "The same one on my arm, yes." She takes 3 syringes and Says to Loki "I need bone, deep tissue, and vein."

Loki lies down on his stomach and Sapphire says "I'll take bone first since it's the most painfully and difficult to get, ok."

Loki nods and Sapphire stabs the syringe into his spinal cord, Loki jerks a little before settling back down, Next Sapphire carefully sticks the next syringe in to his thigh and draws blood from there, Finally Sapphire takes some blood from his veins and Loki looks a little paler than usually when she's done….

"You need to get your blood pumping again," Sapphire said taking off latex gloves she had on "I suggest you eat something high in sugar and do some gymnastics, ok."

"Yeah, on it." Loki said walking back upstairs with the 4 of the 5 Avengers trailing him so he didn't collapse and Sapphire returned to her work. Bruce looks at her and Sapphire said "He'll be fine."

"Um…ok," Bruce said as he watches Sapphire mix the all the blood together and side it in to the chemical mixer with the two other things she had been mixing earlier and set it for 8 minutes.

"Well it's cooking now so I got time on my hands," Sapphire said turning to Bruce "You have a lot of questions and I will explain them to you the best I can."

"Ok," Bruce said as he started to ask her a lot of questions.

*o*O*o*

Meanwhile back upstairs Loki was returning back to his normal color and was on his laptop typing something while Thor, Clint, Steve and Tony just sat there and watching him, after a good 45 minutes Loki spoke up and said "I don't mind you watching me for a certain period of time but this is… very no….extremely creepy guys."

"It just well…." Steve started but was cut off by Tony saying "Look dude we just have a lot of unanswered questions."

"We'll leave the science to Bruce, but all we want to know is…." Clint said.

"About the marking on your arm, brother." Thor finished.

Loki glanced at his shoulder and said "First of all it called a tattoo Thor, and second it's the Suicide Squad's symbol."

"Two S's circled by infinity signs," Tony said "Yeah we got that but what does it mean."

"The two S's obviously stands for Suicide Squad," Loki said "But the infinity circle is actually the double infinity sign which means revenge a journey with no end."

Everybody is quiet listening so Loki continues "We all have it tattoo somewhere on our body, to symbolize what we've been through and how it brought us together."

"You said a journey without end," Clint said "What does that mean?"

Loki looks like he's contemplating his answer before saying "Everybody in Suicide Squad has been murder and resurrected, we all had revenge but…"

Loki pauses before continuing "Sapphire thought me and the rest of us, that revenge only eases the pain it doesn't make it go away and that we don't have to forgive or forget but we can use our pain to our advantage by using it to help other people never experience the pain we feel and the emptiness that consumes us on a daily bases, that's the principle the Squad is based on, I know it's not ideal but it why we risk our lives on suicide missions everyday of our lives, so nobody will have to suffer like we have in our lives… Steve, Thor are you two crying?"

Tony and Clint turn to see Thor and Steve crying their eyes out…

"Dude you can't be serious," Tony said "I'd expect this from Thor but Steve dude man up."

"But it was so beautiful," Steve sobbed "So touching."

"Yes it was." Thor said with tears streaming down his face.

"Ok, this is awkward now," Loki said.

"I agree." Clint said.

"I'm to finish this in my room now if you will excuse me," Loki said picking up his laptop and going to his and Sapphire's room.

Then Bruce and Sapphire came around the corner, and Bruce said to all of them "That was deep."

"I taught him, my sisters and friends well." Sapphire said smiling.

"How long were you two there?" Tony asked.

"Since Loki was explaining about the tattoo." Bruce said.

"There's something I still don't get?" Tony said.

"What's that?" Sapphire said.

"I mean he said you all died right," Tony questioned

"Yes," Sapphire said.

"So how come he isn't suffering from PTSD." Tony said.

Sapphire looked at him for a moment before taking out he tablet and opening a video file and said "Everybody watch this and don't comment on it or anything til it's done."

All of the male Avengers look to the video Sapphire pulled up and watch attentively…

*o*O*o*

Loki was in a training faculty punching a punching bag and hit harder and harder until his fist went through the bag…

"Getting a little late night exercise in I see." Sapphire said coming out from the shadows.

"What are you doing up?" Loki asked putting up another punching bag.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sapphire said "And you and I both know you'll lie to me and hope I will go away and leave you to wallow in pity while you continue to destroy innocent punching bags."

Loki chuckled and said "You want me to talk about it don't you."

"It either that or read your mind," Sapphire said "And you and I both know I would read your mind on purpose unless I'm worried."

Loki's lips twitch into a smile before saying in a low tone "I had a nightmare again, ok."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sapphire said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No," Loki said "I just want to train."

"Ok, then let's talk and train," Sapphire said and smirked "Balance beam?"

"Sure why not." Loki said walking over to the beam.

"So what was it about this time?" Sapphire said easing herself into a back flip on her hands.

"The same me drowning to death again," Loki said "Then I wake up feeling like I can breathe, I think my sleep apnea is acting up again."

"Um… Loki." Sapphire said.

"Yeah?" Loki said.

"You don't have sleep apnea," Sapphire deadpanned "At most I'd say you had a panic attack."

"Oh," Loki said using his hands to push himself into a cartwheel and landing safely and gracefully on his feet.

"So that's not just bothering you is it?" Sapphire asked doing a complicated move before letting her feet touch the beam again.

"No," Loki said "Sometimes when I have that dream and wake up, I can't help but think about all the harm I've done people and how much red I have in my ledger that I want wiped clean."

"Loki, nobody can just wipe their ledger clean," Sapphire said "Nobody can just save lives and hope they've clear what they've done in the past, you have to change all of your aspects, like mind, body, and heart, even then you can't wipe it clean, all you can do is look at the past and see what you did, but having the red ledger can help you be a better person than you were back then, it can help you strive for the future."

"Yes, but…" Loki started but stops to shift his position.

"But what?" Sapphire said.

"Even then I still feel pain," Loki said his voice wavering "The pain I caused others and sometimes I ask myself 'Why Do We Fall?' and even then I can never come up with an answer."

Sapphire looks at him before sweeping his legs off the beam, but for Loki falls to the ground he catches himself on his hands, swings his legs around and does a backflip on the beam….

"What was that for!?" Loki said surprised mix with annoyance.

"The answer to your question," Sapphire deadpanned.

"How is nearly kicking me off of the beam the answer to my question!?" Loki exclaimed.

"You asked 'Why Do We Fall?' Loki," Sapphire said to him "There is more than one answer to that question Loki."

"Then give me more than one answer instead of giving me a heart attack." Loki said.

Sapphire chuckled before saying "Why Do We Fall Loki, So we can learn to get back up and face the world again, some people can bounce back like you just did now, some people fall flat and don't bother trying they just give up, I don't know much but I do this when we fall we either come back stronger and wiser and do better again or we don't get up and learn and keep falling until we learn from our mistakes, I know this you fell and you came back stronger and your learn so when you fall again your just going to get up and dust yourself off before you fall again but you will have learn and every time you fall, you will get back up unaffected because when you fall you'll just bounce back, like you just did right now."

Loki is quiet for a moment before he hops of the beam and Sapphire follows the suit….

"I also wonder sometimes if I can handle my second chance at life," Loki said with his eyes to the floor.

Sapphire puts a hand on his shoulder and says "Loki listen to me, people will be corrupted, others will be tossed out into the cold, and blood will be shed when you're with us that why you have to do what you've always done on Asgard here."

"And what would that be?" Loki asks looking her in the eye.

"Endure," Sapphire said "You will endure like you have before, and you will survive like you always have."

Loki looks at her before saying "Thank you, Sapphire."

"No problem, Loki" Sapphire said before slapping him on the arm and said "Now let's get some sleep, you have a lesson with Ivy tomorrow and I doubt she'd be happy if you fall asleep on her plants."

Loki smiled before walking off with Sapphire back to his room.

*o*O*o*

All the male Avengers stare at the blank screen, crying their eyes out while Sapphire said to them "I hope this answers any questions you have about Loki."

All of the Avengers nod before Sapphire walks off to find her boyfriend….

"That was deep." Bruce said dabbing the corner of his eyes.

"I didn't think Loki thought himself so low like that," Clint said wiping his eyes "I feel like shit for hating him now."

"As do I Eye of Hawk." Thor said.

Tony and Steve don't say anything they just sit there with tissue trying to process what they just saw.

Later that evening after Nikki had gone to bed Sapphire and Loki started packing to go back to their world….

"I can't believe you're leaving so soon guys." Bruce said.

"Yeah," Clint said.

"Sorry guys but you do realize Thor has yet to tell Fury Loki's story and Loki has yet to prove that he's change to your world," Sapphire said "And we really need to get back to Suicide Squad."

"We'll miss you and your cooking." Steve said.

"Also before we leave I took the liberty of copying a couple of the thing we did this weekend so that you may show it to S.H.E.L.D and Agent Romanov." Loki said.

"By a couple of things you mean…" Tony said.

"He means everything." Sapphire said.

"Well goodbye everybody." Loki said before Sapphire took his arm and flash out of there.

"Well I have some footage I need to look over." Tony said.

Everybody just filed out of the room to do their own thing just remembering the weekend like a past memory.

*o*O*o*

**Well, this is the end of the story but there's still one more chapter left, and you have until then to figure out where I got this line from:** **_This is the end, hold your breath and count to ten feel the earth move and then feel my heart burst again,For this is the end I've drowned and dreamt this moment So overdue I owe them Swept away, I'm stolen_****.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiler13**


	6. Eprologue

**Ok, so this is the end of the story and for those of you who guess Skyfall by:Adele were correct, so enjoy the final installment of babysitting.**

** *o*O*o***

When Pepper, Natasha, and Jane got back they were preparing for the worst, what they didn't expect was the male Avengers watching T.V with Nikki….

"What the-"Jane said.

Then Nikki saw them and to her aunt Pepper who took her niece home, Natasha was suspicion and asked "Ok, what's going on here?"

Everybody look at each other before Tony said "Call Fury."

"No need." Fury said walking out from the shadows.

"Holy crap!" Clint exclaimed "I told his name was jinxed."

"Ok, why do you need to talk to me, Stark." Fury asked crossing his arms.

"Ok, everybody please watch this video," Steve said "And don't say anything or comment until it's done."

And Tony loaded the video footage Loki and Sapphire gave them.

*o*O*o*

When the video finish and all the arguing and accusing stop Fury said "Ok, I'll take him of the list of most wanted criminals, but if he and this woman step a toe out of line I will not hesitate to kill both on sight."

And he walks to the elevator and left, Natasha said "Alright I'll give him a chance whenever he comes back." Before she walked off too.

"Well that went better than expected." Tony said.

*o*O*o*

3 hours later they got a call to assemble at shipping yard where there was a major fight….

"According to witnesses there's a man jumping around like a cat beating up armed men with guns." Fury said through the comm lines.

"Wait," Steve said "A guy jumping around like a cat?"

"Who does that remind you off?" Clint said smirking.

"He might need our help," Thor said.

"So what are we waiting for," Bruce said "Let's go!"

*o*O*o*

When the Avengers arrived at the scene Loki was taking down men with heavy duty guns and cracking his whip trying to get some space. Clint notched an arrow and sent it into a guy's eye, the man howled in pain and Loki looked up and smiled and yelled "I can use a little help here!"

Thor laughs and brought down some lighting frying a couple of guys, Natasha was beating them up with Steve; Tony was blasting them with his repulsers and the Hulk smashed anybody who try to hurt 'puny god'. When they were done Loki said "Thanks guys, I was almost toast."

"Well, you can handle yourself pretty well with a whip," Natasha said.

Loki grinned and said "You show her the footage didn't you?"

"Her and Fury," Tony said "Which reminds me, you're not on SHIELD'S most wanted anymore."

"Really, thanks." Loki said.

"Well, want to come back to the tower to celebrate, brother?" Thor said.

"Sure why not." Loki said then added "Race you!"

"How are you going to race us?" Natasha asked.

"Did you bring your motorcycle?" Bruce asked.

"Nope." Loki said running and jumping up and landing on some cargo "Beat you Tony's good shit I'll beat you there!"

"Oh hell no!" Tony said starting up his Iron Man suit "Come on guys!"

But Loki was already running and jump like a cat on rooftops with the Avengers trailing behind.

*o*O*o*

As it turns out Tony had to open his good shit because Loki was pretty damn fast…

"So you were on a job and you accidently trip the alarm," Clint said raising an eyebrow.

"Well maybe not on accident," Loki said smirking "I need to buy sometime to download the evidence, so I trip the alarm and ran out into the open, at least Oracle got her evidence."

"Oracle?" Thor said "You have Apollo's Oracle?"

"What? No, Thor," Loki said "Oracle's a code name for our team mate Barbra Gordon, she's paralyzed from the waist down so she can't be in the field but she's skilled with computer so we have her hack them and detect viruses."

"Oh, wow." Natasha said "You really have your own little team going."

"It's not minds it's Sapphire's," Loki said "I'm just second in command."

Before Natasha can say anything else Loki's phone starts ringing, and he puts it on speaker phone…

"Hi Sapphire."

"Hey Loki, Oracle got the information we needed why aren't you back yet?"

"I'm hanging with Avengers, celebrating that I'm no longer a wanted criminal."

"That's great Loki, did you tell them you're looking for an apartment in New York?"

"No, but they know now."

"Oh ok, well come back when you can."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, sweetheart."

And Sapphire hangs up and Loki turns to the gaping Avengers.

"Um… surprise." Loki said looking a little sheepish. Then Thor grabbed his brother in a bone crushing hug, and boomed "THIS IS WONDERFUL NEWS BROTHER!"

"Ok, Thor," Loki said put me down.

"No," Thor said hugging tighter.

"Ok, you asked for it," Loki said before he wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and flipped him, and slammed him into the carpet, before he arch his back and push off his hands and stood up straight again. All the Avengers were laughing their ass off and Loki thought to himself '_I could get use to this life.'_

*o*O*o*

**Well, that's the end. There might be a sequel and a prequel in store for you guys just hangs in there with me.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	7. Spoilers part 1

**Operation Clean Slate: **The sequel to Babysitting, Loki has been living  
on earth and visiting the Avengers for some time, but one day he gets a job  
that involves robbing Tony Stark and other wealth technology billionaires, Loki  
gets the Squad involved but when they find out why, the truth was bigger than  
the Avengers and Suicide Squad could ever imagine


	8. Spoilers part 2

**Little god of mischief: **prequel to babysitting, The Avengers and Loki were fight some villain when the guy cast a spell that turn Loki in to a teenager and Loki doesn't remember them, So Thor has to recreate Loki's teenage years, but even a teenage god of mischief can get out of hand.


End file.
